Hes just a friend
by grangertash
Summary: Lilly doesnt like Oliver but when she sees him with another girl will her feelings change? Planning to have 4 chapters!Read and review! Finished xxx
1. Do I?

OK, this is my first fic on this site so I hope you like it :D

I opened my eyes to see the bright pink ceiling of mileys room. I am staying there for a couple of weeks while my parents are away on some buisness trip.

"Get up sleepy head" I hear Miley say while shaking me

"Im up, Im up" I say not very convincingly

"Lilly Tresscott, if you dont get up now I will throw a bucket of water on your..."

"Fine, Im up" I say standing out of bed " grumpy pot"

"Now hurry up on and dressed" She said rather desperetly

"Calm down, whats the hurry?"

"because me, you and Oliver are going to go and met Jake at the beach" She said blushing now

I sighed "Miley, that means you will just go off with Jake and leave me with Oliver"

"Come on, dont petend you dont like it" She teased making stupid kissy noises

"Out" I said "Ill be down in 15"

"Fine, but you do like it" She laughed

I picked up my pillow and threw it at her "Ok, Ok, Im going"

When she closed the door I sighed and jumped back onto my bed. Miley has recently started teasing me about "liking Oliver" which I do not. Ill admit we are closer than friends but not in a romantic kind of way. I have known Oliver since the day I was born and we are friends and will always be nothing more.

I grabbed my cobat shorts and my army green top and went downstairs to find Miley.

"Have you seen my hat?" I asked no one in particular

"Well, you have about 30 so I find it hard to believe you could have lost all of them" Miley said rolling her eyes

"Yeah but I want my green one"

"Under the sofa" Robbie Ray, Mileys dad told me walking in the room

"Thanks" I said grabbing my hat from the sofa and taking off with a very impatient Miley.

"So when are we meeting Oliver?" I asked trying not to set her teasing off again.

"Well, Im guessing now" She said as if not sure how I would react.

I looked over and sitting at Ricos was Oliver but he was not alone, beside him was a beautiful brunette girl, her eyes were a bright and noticible blue and her hair gleamed in the sun. She giggled at something Olly had said and leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

I couldnt move, it felt like someone had taken out my heart and ripped it into tiny pieces. I fely like everything happy was suddenly gone. Wait, why am I feeling like this? I dont even like Oliver. Do I?

If you want an update later tonight please comment!


	2. How dare she

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. I really appreciate it and as promised here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it!

"Lilly?" I hear Miley say "Come on, stop staring. "You look stupid"

I knew I was being a right crazy person just standing there but I couldn't believe that Oliver was actually with another girl. I mean he's always been "Smokin Oken" but I knew no girl in there right mind would go for that so I always had nothing to worry about. Now though, he actually had a girl. Was I jealous?

"Lilly, Miley, come over here, I want to introduce your to someone" Oliver called over to us snapping me back into reality.

Miley grabbed me by the hand and whispered "Be nice" as she pulled me over to sit with Oliver and the girl.

"This is Angela, remember I told you I met a friend at camp last summer" Oliver said grinning ear to ear.

"You don't do that with me and Miley and were your friends" I snorted before I could stop myself.

"Well" Angela grinned "Were an item now"

I scowled "You little b…."

"…brilliant thing, you are so lucky" Miley cut in elbowing me in the ribs giving me a look.

"So, Oliver told me you skate Lilly?" Angela said with her stupid grin

"Yeah, a bit" I tried to say as little as possible in case I slipped out something not so nice.

"A bit?" Oliver repeated "You're brilliant"

His eyes were gleaming he looked at me. If I wasn't so vulnerable at the moment I could1ve sworn we had a little "moment" like in the movies where there is a silence and they look into each others eyes before someone coughs and interrupts but it was probely just an awkward silence.

"Well, I'm going to go and meet Jake" Miley said "Lilly, didn't you have that thing at that place?"

"Yeah…I have to….go and….feed my duck, eh, I mean my dog" I stuttered thankful that Miley gave me an out.

"But you don't have a do..."

"Ok then, bye" I said quickly while hurrying away to the path that led to my house.

I'd make such a fool of myself. I mean he probably knows I like him now and I just found out I liked him!

"Hey, Hey Lilly" I looked behind me to see Angela coming towards me.

"I need to talk to you"

Although this time she wasn't grinning. She looked serious, almost angry.

"Eh, yeah, what is it?" I said trying to sound tough!

"I see the way you look at Oliver, you like him" She was definitely angry now

"What?"

"Look, just sty away from him"

How dare she? I've known him all my life and she just storms in here and tells me to stay away from him.

"I'm just warning you, if I catch you talking to him again lets just say you'll never be able to skate again" and with that she left back down to the beach.

I can't believe that just happened. She actually threatened me. I have tot tell Oliver.


	3. I cant believe him!

OK this is pretty short but enjoy! Thanks for the comments again, they make the chapters go up faster :D

I headed back to the beach with only telling Oliver on my mind. I felt like punching that Angela in the face right there but I knew that wouldnt solve anything. Telling Oliver is the best option, he will dump her straight away and it can just go back to being the way it was. Well, not excatly because now I know I like Oliver and thing will be uncomfortable but he doesnt feel the same way anyway.

I got to the beach and Angela and Oliver were sitting where they had been before. I hate her.

"Hey, Oliver can I talk to you for a minute" I said as nicely as I could

"Eh..yeah sure Lilly" He turned to Angela and mouthed "sorry"

I rolled my eyes and scowled at Angela, Oliver wont be so happy when I tell him what shes really like.

"What is it Lill, Smokin Oken is in" Oliver said doing a little dance

I laughed and then realised this was not the time "I need to talk to you about Angela"

He grinned "Shes great isnt she? and she really gets me"

Gets him? I get him.. Sorry not the time to be jealous.

"She threatened me" I spat out

"What?" He said giving me a crazy look

"When I went she caught up with me and she told me I better stay away from you or shell make me not skate again or something like that anyway"

"What? She wouldnt do that"

"Well, she just did!"

He took a quick glance at Angela and said "you mustve heard her wrong"

"What? I heard her fine Oliver and it was a threat"

I hadnt expected all these questions, he usually always believes everything I say.

"I know what this is about" He said laughing

" Yeah its about you girlfriend threatning me" I couldnt believe he was being this dim.

"Look Lilly, youll get a boyfriend soon, theres no need to be jealous"

My mouth fell open "Jealous?" I screamed

"Its ok Lill, you dont need to make things up"

"I am not making things up, SHE THREATENED ME" I was shouting loud now

I turned my back and stormed off. I heard Oliver shout "Lilly, Im sorry" behind me but I was too angry to care.

"PIG" I shouted before running to Mileys house, I needed her.

This was really, really short but I will start writing the next chapter in like half an hour or something so it should be up in about an hour :D

Please comment, it maked writing this worth while :D


	4. Smiles all round!

Thanks to everyone thats reviewed: Spencer-Sweetie, Simplypink, Lilenrin91, AmbulanceMURDER, DisneyClasssic, x miss magic x ,apparox148, hyper and crazZy92

Last chapter

Tears were pouring down my face as I banged on Mileys door. How could he not believe me? Hes known her for like a month and he already trusts her more than me. The door opened.

"OK, OK whats your problem" She looked annoyed untill she say my face

"What happened? Are you OK? Did you murder Angela?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the sofa "OK, spill"

I wiped the tears off my face and told her everything that had happened.

"That little cow, Im going to go down and teach that hillbilly a lesson" Miley said standing up

"Miles, its not worth it" I pulled her back on the sofa

"..and Oliver, when I get my hands on that rat bag he.."

"MILEY, shutup"

"oh..sorry, so go and find Oliver" She pushed me

"What?, hes all loved up, what am I supposed to say?"

"Tell him that you luuuuvvvv him, which by the way I told ya so"

I smiled slightly " I cant just tell him that"

"Yes you can, your Lilly Tresscott and you dont lose"

"But I want to lose" I said nervously

"Lilly stand up" Miley said determained

"ok"

"Now go and tell Oliver he is a jerk and you love him"

"but.."

"GO"

"I d.."

"NOW"

"Fine, Im going" Miley can be really persuasive sometimes.

I looked for Oliver at the beach, at his house untill I finally found him at our favourite spot. It was at the top of the hill between the fur trees. Me and Oliver were the only ones that knew about it, not even Miley knows.

"Hey" I said quietly

He looked around "Im sorry"

"Well you should be" I said trying to sound angry but I couldnt with him looking at me like that.

"Angela told me if I wanted to keep dating her I couldnt see you again" He said

"oh" I didnt know what else to say. He had listened to her? He was going to stop seeing me because of some stupid girl he more or less just met.

"Im sorry I didnt believe you" His eyes were gleaming with sadness.

"oh...oh...well..I understand" I stuttered trying my best not to break down in tears.

"Well, I better be going then" I said

I began to walk away but I fely Oliver grab my hand and without warning he placed his lips on mine. It was the most magical moment of my life, better than I could even of imagined it. I could smell his scent on me and I never wanted to let him go.

Eventually he pulled back struggling for breath " I told her to get lost" He whispered

I smiled and he smiled and I knew everything would be alright.

Thanks to everyone that has been reading :D This is the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
